Mages shouldn't play with Magic
by Kindra Wood
Summary: Francis and Arthur find themselves with twin baby boys after a spell goes horribly wrong for Arthur. Can they keep their on again, off again relationship together and care for the boys? FrUk France x England with baby America and Canada!


**Please understand that this is rushed. xD I wrote it at two in the morning while I was very very sleepy, then just uploaded it the night after.**

**-x-x—x-x-x-x-x—x-x-**

Wringing his hands together, Arthur paced the floor of his living room. This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all. He kept casting his green eyes over the basket laying on the floor besides the couch. How was he going to explain this to anyone? Inside the basket slept two small children, they looked no more then newborns, and in all reality, they weren't.

Arthur had always prided himself in being a topnotch mage, whom if he couldn't find a spell, he could make a spell for anything! This time his own prowess had back fired on himself. Tears stung his toxic green eyes in frustration. This wasn't supposed to happen at all! He wasn't even very good with children! How could he be a father. The phone rang suddenly causing the british mage to jump. Walking over to it he picked it up.

"Arthur Kirkland speaking." He answered shakily.

"Arthur?" A familiar French accent replied in a dry tone. "I got your message asking me to call… is everything alright?"

Arthur paused, looking at the basket and taking a deep breath. This was so complicated. In his panic, he'd called his off again on again boyfriend Francis whom he was currently broken up with. From the confusion in his voice, he could tell Francis thought something was seriously wrong. Arthur never called him after a fight. It normally took prompting on his part for them to get back together.

"I-I don't know how to put this. Everything is fine… b-but its not at the same time." Arthur rambled. "Francis… I need you to come over… I need your advice, you're the only one whom I can think of or trust…"

"Arthur whats happened?" Francis asked, "You're stuttering mon cher, something must be wrong."

"I… had a mishap-" He heard Francis's breath catch. "I'm fine! But please… this has nothing to do with our fight… I've just… I fucked up Francis."

Arthurs voice wavered and he ran his hand over his face, trying desperately not to give into his urge to bite his nails. Something he knew would warrant the Frenchmen scolding him.

"I'll be over as quickly as I can… Arthur, make some tea. Sit down and just breathe… I'll be there shortly." Francis said gently. Arthur smiled slightly, it took years of on again off again dating for the man to know this much about him. The simple orders where exactly what he needed. "And Arthur?"

"Yes?"

"If you chew on your nails, I swear I will slap you…" Francis said before hanging up.

Arthur laughed hollowly before setting phone in its cradle and heading into the kitchen to make himself some tea. After his tea was prepared, Arthur sat down on the couch staring at the children. He noted that the boys looked practically identical except that the younger of the two's hair was wavey and a slightly lighter shade of blond and the older had a cowlick in his bangs, causing hair to stand up funny.

"You two… are rather cute." He mumbled.

A sigh left his lips as he settled down to drink his tea and think things over. His magic had gone askew, now he had two children, and no means to care for them. As a mage he was well paid for what he did, but he didn't have the skills to care for a child, let alone anyone to help him other then Francis. Arthur let out another sigh, Francis was going to flip out about this, he just knew it. His fingers trailed over his lips in thought, absent mindedly ridding his pinky of its nail.

The front door opened and Arthur leapt up.

"Arthur?"  
"Francis, thank gods you are here." Arthur said greeting him in the entrance hall. Francis embraced him, startling the shorter man.

"Mon dieu, you scared me… I'm so happy to see you are actually okay." He said cupping the british males cheek and kissing his forehead, making him turn scarlet. "What happened?"

"Cut that out! I'm fine I told you that!" Arthur said, clearly flustered. "First off… I need you to swear you'll hear me out before you freak out!"

"Arthur… what did-"

"Please!" Arthur pleaded desperately. Francis stared at him before sighing heavily.

"Fine."

"Okay… follow me." Arthur grabbed his sleeve and lead Francis into the living room. Letting go of his arm he glanced at him before going to the basket. Francis tilted his head, clearly not understanding until Arthur brought to him the youngest of the twins, swaddled in an old throw quilt.

"Arthur what… why do you have a child?" Francis asked looking at him in confusion as he held the baby to his chest gently. "Whose is it?"

"I… screwed up on a spell… so he's… _they_ are both mine."

"Both? Arthur-" Francis was cut off by a hand.

"I screwed up on a spell… I wanted to know if it were possible to create two children using combined DNA of two individuals despite gender… I was going to use it for Roderich and Elizaveta considering she can't bare children." Arthur explained. "S-somehow… I screwed up and there was a huge… BANG! And suddenly I was in pain and on the ground with two screaming children on the table…"

Arthurs breath came a little hitched, he was panicking again. His hand flew up to his mouth only to be slapped down by his ex-lovers hand.

"Okay." Francis said slowly, trying to comprehend the news. "So… these children are a result of your magic?"

"Yes…" Arthur said slowly.

"And… this happened because you were looking for a way to create children between two people, basically through just their DNA…" He said slowly still making sure he was on the right page. "So these two are yours…"  
"Well… yes. They'd have to be in order-"  
"And whose else's?"

"Beg your pardon?" Arthur blanced.

"Who is the second father?" Francis asked, raising an eyebrow.

Arthur froze. He had no clue. He didn't have anyone else's DNA to try and splice open, so he'd used his own from his hair brush. Arthur paled a bit and let out a long sigh. Up until two days ago, he'd had the Frenchmen over every night, there was no doubt Arthur had accidently selected his hair from the brush. Which explained the littlest ones wavey hair.

"You… it's the only logical explaination." Arthur admitted. "You're the only one whose DNA's everywhere in this house to get mixed up in there."

"So these our babies?" Franic asked, eyes turning wide in wonder.

"Francis, I think you're missing the point here! I screwed up! I have two children that I can't raise! I'm baby retarded! You know that! I'm a horrible person to raise children, not to mention that we're broken up, so I'm quiet alone here!" Arthur raged.

Francis rolled his eyes and moved past him, laying the baby down besides his brother. He turned to Arthur and swept him into a tight, crushing hug.

"Hush mon amant…" He said into the brits short cropped hair. "You are panicing… think about it… we obviously cannot unmagic two living beings… I think it'd be best to just breath."

"Damn it all, you think I don't know that I'm panicking!?" Arthur growled, squirming in the arms of his ex. "I just became a father in a freak accident!"

"Mon amant, technically I think you became a mother, oui? I am the father." He teased lightly, getting an offended blush and scowl from Arthur. "I'm kidding… look Arthur. I regret our fight a few days ago… I'll even go as far as to say I was wrong."  
"Damn right you were." Arthur grumped.

"I love you… even when you are an arse, and I will help you with mon petit infants…" Francis assured him. "You need to figure out where you went wrong… without getting us anymore children, no? And also… I think this might help us… you know, not break up so often."

"Francis… you can't be seriously this calm about this." Arthur said, chewing on his ring finger now, only to have it pulled away by the taller man.

"No… I'm honestly very freaked out Arthur, but calling you an idiot over an accident, and harping on your irresponsible dabbling in such a craft would hardly help anything would it?" He pointed out. "But honestly, what can we do about it now? The babies won't go away of their own accord, will they?"  
"No…"

"Do you want to give them up for adoption? Prehaps to miss Eli-"

"No!" Arthur nearly shouted. His cheeks turned pink and he looked away. "I mean… I'd rather keep them…"

Francis smiled softly at him, amused by the reaction.

"I'm just… scared… I'm no good with children." Arthur sighed heavily.

"That's why you have me to aid you mon amant." Francis said, kissing his forehead. Arthur relaxed a bit, his eyes fluttering shut. "I… want to pretend that fight never happened… I want to be with you Arthur."

Arthur chuckled bitterly, shaking his head.

"We're just going to hurt each other again, and this time it'll be bloody messy cause of the boys." He whispered. "And I don't know if I could give them up if I lost you again."

Francis fell silent and at that, looking at the anxious british male. He knew Arthurs nerves were frayed, and he looked to pale, not that he could blame him. In a sudden explosion, he became a father. Their fighting would no doubt end with the simple arrival of children, but Francis felt that maybe… just maybe it could be a push to keep his lover with him now. Arthur's temper was hard to deal with, and it was usually him who decided it was over between them. Francis was usually too upset to try and argue it.

"I have an idea." Francis said letting go of him and reaching up around his neck to remove his favorite golden chain necklace and putting it around the brits neck. "Wear this… instead of a ring. I know we can't get married, but so long as you wear this… no matter how many times we fight, we will come back together. No breaking up, no moving out again. Just… us. Together, no matter what."

"Francis I…" Arthur blinked at the suggestion.

"Don't think… Arthur for once, just don't over think it. We both know we can't stay away from each other for long." Francis chuckled.

The shorter male let out a long sigh.

"Fine… I promise." He mumbled.

One of the babies fussed behind them, starting to cry loudly. Arthur looked over with a frown. They probably needed to be fed, but they had no baby supplies what so ever. Something they'd need to look into.

"Congrats… twin boys." He mumbled.


End file.
